


to the end of the world

by melodiousoblivion



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, Clarke's a mob boss, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 18:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiousoblivion/pseuds/melodiousoblivion
Summary: “What do we do now, princess?” Someone was trying to burn them all down, and no one was better at playing with fire than Clarke.“Whatever we need to do to protect our family. Are you in?” He looked at her, the way the flames made her look so powerful it hurt.“With you? Always.” He captured her lips in a kiss that was searing and sweet all at once. This was his forever.





	to the end of the world

When Bellamy joined the mob it was never with the intention to become the second in command. He needed money to pay for Octavia’s college, Murphy said he had a friend who needed some money moved, Bellamy moved the money and got 25k. Then more jobs came. And more. He took over one of the ports, all without ever meeting his employer. And eventually, Bellamy was called into the bosses office. 

He didn’t know what he was expecting, maybe an old man who had a strong New York accent, and wore a three piece suit. Basically, the Godfather. He didn’t expect the boss to be a small blonde girl who looked to be 20 years old. 

She wasn’t wearing a three piece suit, she didn’t have a strong New York accent, and god help him if he didn’t feel himself falling for her a bit. 

Her name was Clarke, though he called her Princess (mostly as a joke, Murphy thought his hand was going to be chopped off the first time he called her that) and she had inherited the business. Her parents died in a car crash orchestrated by a rival family, so Clarke had moved home to take over. She was raised in this environment, and was ruthless as she needed to be. The rival family soon became a non-issue as she took over their business as well. 

From what Bellamy could tell, most of her drive came from protecting those around her. The people she had surrounding her were less staff and underlings, more her family. 

Nathan Miller, her head bodyguard, had been friends with Clarke since they were kids. Zoe Monroe served in the military with Miller, and on his recommendation Clarke took her on. John Murphy was in charge of the shady stuff, and he had brought Bellamy over. She had Raven Reyes in charge of all technological development, Monty Green and Jasper Jordan in charge of alcohol and substances, and Harper McIntyre in charge of PR for the actual side of the business (though Harper knew everything). Her younger cousin, Madi, also lived with her. 

She offered him a job, with no particular title, but basically involved him working side by side with her to make sure nothing slipped through the cracks. 

When he started working more and more with Clarke it made sense for him to just move into one of the many guest houses on the property. Though she was already paying him enough to cover O’s tuition, not having to pay rent would be helpful. 

He’d spend his days in one of the offices in the house, working on whatever Clarke needed to get done but didn’t have time for. She had two businesses to cover, the legit ones which still made her a millionaire, and the darker ones. She made sure to only pay Bellamy out of the legit ones (so that way Octavia’s tuition would never be under question) and he handled a fair amount of the work for that side. 

At this point carrying a gun around had become second nature. Being face to face with the worst of the world didn’t shake him. He’d watched men die before, and had even killed some. He did it all for the people who had become his family. 

He didn’t necessarily have a ‘schedule’ so when Madi stopped by the office one day to ask if he could play soccer with her, he saw no reason to say no. He had a fundraiser to attend with Clarke later anyway, so he needed to shower no matter what. They ran outside, and he marveled at her innocence. She knew what they did, to a certain extent, but didn’t care because this was her family. 

So for them to kick a soccer ball around with an armed guard standing by the door, and Clarke watching them through bulletproof glass in her office was normal. 

He overshot the ball to Madi a bit too much and when she jogged to grab it, he turned to the window and waved to Clarke. She waved back, and he felt a dopey smile make its way onto his face. He’d been working for her for going on for 4 years now, and he’d been steadily falling for her since. 

When Madi lets out a blood curdling scream Bellamy immediately sprints to her and basically tackles her. He covers her body with his own, not knowing why she was screaming, and only thinking she needed to be protected. Miller, Murphy, Monroe, and other guards immediately surround them, guns drawn and pointed in various directions. 

“Guys, over here.” Miller brings some guards over to a tree nearby, where the soccer ball had rolled. Bellamy picks himself up off the grass, and Madi clings to him. Though she’s 12, he lets her koala hold around him, rubbing his hand up and down her back to help her calm down. 

Resting against the tree, as though sleeping, is a headless body. 

“Murphy, get prints and DNA and then take care of this. Bellamy and Madi, get inside. Everyone else, fan out. Check the perimeter. I want to know who did this.”

Monroe led them inside where Clarke was waiting, pacing anxiously. Harper, Raven, Jasper, and Monty had joined. 

Bellamy sat on the couch, Madi still in his arms. Clarke sat next to them, kissing Madi’s hair and whispering comforting words into her ears. 

They stayed there for a few minutes until Murphy came back in, looking white as a sheet.

“The.....the person. I know who it is.”

“Jas, can you take Madi to get something to eat?” Jasper nodded and took Madi out of Bellamy’s arms, guiding her away into the kitchen. 

“I haven’t run the DNA or prints yet, but looking at tattoos and scars, I’m 90% sure I know who it is,” Murphy fidgeted his hands, as nervous as Bellamy had ever seen him, “I think it’s Finn.” 

Finn Collins. Clarke’s old boyfriend, who had also been dating Clarke while they were in high school. Then he was dating Raven at the same time, and the girls found out, and then became best friends. 

“Fuck.” Raven breathed out, sinking onto the arm of the couch.

“Murphy, take care of it. Please. I...fuck. Goddamnit. I thought he left town?” Clarke’s eyes started looking misty and Bellamy pressed his knee against hers. 

“I thought so too.” Raven whispered. They fell into silence. 

The shrill ringing of a phone scared everyone and Clarke leaned over, turning it off and cursing under her breath. 

“It’s my reminder to get ready for the gala. Sorry.” Bellamy grabbed her hand and squeezed once. She kept holding on. 

“You need to go to the gala,” Harper said, holding up her hand when everyone started to protest, “I know. But whoever did that to Finn is probably going to be watching the gala. They want to know they hurt you. It’s a way to test you. You and Bellamy need to go, and everything needs to be normal. More than normal, strong.”

“I agree.” Raven said, and Monty begrudgingly agreed.

“It’ll be weird if you aren’t there. The gallery is one of your patronage’s, you go to every fundraiser, your parents have a wing.“ Monty pointed out. 

“If you go, we have six guards. Two on each of you. Two by the car.” Miller said, looking at Clarke for approval. 

“Fine. I have to go get ready.” Clarke squeezed his hand one last time before leaving, and Bellamy dropped his head to the back of the couch. 

That was how they ended up at the art gallery, waiting for Miller to open the car door. Clarke’s leg was bouncing under her black dress, which Bellamy thought was about the sexiest thing he had ever seen anyone in before. It was backless, skintight, and he couldn’t stop staring. 

“We can do this.” He whispered to her, straightening his tie. 

“We get through this, we go home, we watch Sex Education with Ben and Jerry’s. Deal?”

“Deal.” Miller opened the car door and they stepped out, smiling immediately at the flashing lights. So the night began. 

An hour in, Bellamy stole Clarke away for a dance when he noticed her stuck in a conversation with people who she described as ‘the most boring, self-righteous idiots’ she’s ever met. 

“Thank you. For making Madi feel safe today.” It was a simple declaration but he still felt the weight of it settle against him. 

“Of course. You know I would do anything for either of you.”

“Anything?” Her voice was nearly a whisper. 

He started to respond and then all hell broke loose. One minute Clarke was in his arms and they were dancing and he thought that this was when he could tell her, and the next minute the ceiling started to collapse, as smoke permeated the air. 

Miller was at their sides in a second, and then they were running, pushing through the throngs of people. 

They stumbled out of the building, ash coating their outfits like snow. 

“Nate, did we have anyone else in there?” Bellamy grabbed his friends arm when they were far enough away. 

“No,” He paused for a second, listening to his comm, “But Raven hacked some security footage and it looks like a bomb. Over your parents wing. Between this and Finn, she thinks you were targeted.” He saw Clarke’s facade drop for just a second, and she was a young woman again, just so scared. Then it came back up and she steeled her shoulders. 

“What do we do now, princess?” Someone was trying to burn them all down, and no one was better at playing with fire than Clarke. 

“Whatever we need to do to protect our family. Are you in?” He looked at her, the way the flames made her look so powerful it hurt. 

“With you? Always.” He captured her lips in a kiss that was searing and sweet all at once. This was his forever. 


End file.
